1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to display systems which are capable of providing three-dimensional images. More particularly, the present invention provides a holographic display system which can display three-dimensional images. In particular, the display system can provide different perspective images for different vantage points simultaneously. Simpler versions can provide monochromatic images, however in more sophisticated versions color images may also be provided.